Electronic devices may include displays to present content to users. Content may include text, images, videos, and so forth. Performance of displays may vary depending on various characteristics of displays. For example, certain displays may have better color performance or contrast ratios than other displays. In another example, certain displays may be able to output a wider range of colors, or colors with different intensities, than other displays. Similarly, certain displays may render content faster than other displays. As a result, displays may affect a user experience for users of the display. Displays that can produce brilliant images, more efficiently output color, and/or decrease rendering time for content may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.